Fallout: Olin's Love
by SirDelvinAndMegaMike
Summary: Specialist Olin was smitten with Catherine ever since Operation: Anchorage. They got together eventually, but will Catherine survive the cancer she got during Project Purity? Specialist Olin is a character from Operation: Anchorage, but the site didn't show her in the character list. Read and review! Please please please PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Project Purity Aftermath

Specialist Olin's wife, the Lone Wanderer Catherine, lie on the floor of the Jefferson Memorial. She was covered in radiation burns and her T51-B Power Armor was a wreck. Sarah Lyons tried to explain what happened while she was in the chamber inputing the code to activate Project Purity, but the Specialist wouldn't listen. The Outcasts readied their AE31 Laser Rifles and waited for the command to open fire, but Olin simply grabbed Catherine and left the memorial.

*Sorry for the short intro, but I had to devise a way to type on a PS3... yeeeeah... I'll work on more later!*


	2. Assignment Meeting

**So hey guys! How are you? This chapter is going to introduce the Courier and Sarah Lyons! Anyway, Miak The Revenaut... He's dead. Died of cancer. You guys made his life much better nearing the end. R.I.P.**

"CATHERINE!" Protector McGraw shouted. "PUT A SHIRT ON AND GET OUT HERE! SOME BROTHERHOOD GIRL AND A GUY FROM VEGAS WANT TO SEE YOU!"

Catherine took another hit of Jet and slipped her Vault 101 Jumpsuit on. Olin rolled out of bed and cursed quietly, getting her clothes on as well, pausing to shove some Mirelurk Cakes in her mouth. Protector McGraw chuckled when he saw the two's ragged appearance.

Sarah shook Olin's hand and smiled. "Names Sarah Lyons."

Olin glared. "Specialist Olin. Now state your business so I can go back to having sex with Catherine."

Jack, a well known courier out of Nevada chuckled. "See, I like THIS state. Colder booze and more cigars. Speaking of which, might as well light one up." Jac lit a fresh, expensive looking cigar in his mouth. "Listen, Legions been pressing their attack. They managed to burn Primm to the ground and dammit, this cigar's good."

Olin impulsively snapped. "Send a whole squadron to Novac and Goodsprings each!"

Sarah Lyons assigned the whole Lyon's Pride to Novac. War was starting.


	3. Hospital Visit

*I am back to working on Olin's Love and STFU guest who said not every woman is a lesbian. I know that. I just based this off my Fallout 3 game where I beat it and decided that Catherine is a lesbian. I myself am a straight-as-all-hell man. I must apologize for the short as fuck chapters I've been writing. School's a bitch and my ex-girlfriend was cheating on me. So yeah... I was grieving.*

Olin looked at Sarah. "Can you do anything? You have doctors right? Help Cathy!" The beloved Lone Wanderer lie in a hospital bed with terminal cancer caused by the radiation in the Project Purity chambers. Jackson touched Cathy's cheek. "Please help her." Olin begged.

"I'll see if I have anyone with access to chemotherapy machines." Sarah promised and Olin hugged her.

"Thank you Sarah!" Olin let Sarah go and hugged her sleeping girlfriend.

Jackson tossed some flowers on Cathy and hugged Olin goodbye.

Olin lingered a little longer. Funny how she felt about settling down with Catherine until the girl proposed. She still remembered that day. Cathy had a few minutes a day outside of the sim, and one day, right before she beat the sim, Cathy got on one knee and proposed. The poor girl l was ushered back into the sim as Olin shouted yes. Cathy had gone into cardiac arrest and lived through it during the sim. That reminded her of the time Cathy had a heart attack and powered through it so Jackson, who was out cold, wouldn't have to get up. Heh. Good times. She would live through it. Olin gasped as Catherine sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Cathy!" Olin shouted and helped the girl up. Catherine stumbled a little and finally needed a helping hand. It was a dream come true for Olin. Olin helped Cathy walk around for a while. They smiled and slow danced through the night.

*There ya go ladies and gentlemen. Another short chapter. If writing femslash fanfics'll make you hate me, then I won't publish my FNaF fanfic. I'll be releasing a Jurassic World/FNaF fanfiction however. I hope it pleases you. Good bye!* 


End file.
